


Instrument of Destruction

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Marauders' Era, Meta, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whispers traveled around the Slytherin common room."  Why Snape was never popular in school.  Cracky drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrument of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment in a MST that Slytherins always seem to play the violin in fics.
> 
> Original MST is here:  
> http://thinkatory.livejournal.com/1640.html

Whispers traveled around the Slytherin common room. Karkaroff leaned over his chess game to hear what Rosier was hissing. Then he nodded briskly and packed up the chess pieces, apparently in a great hurry.

The rumor elicited more or less the same response -- the girls exchanged horrified glances and, in twos and threes, ran downstairs to their dorms, while the boys eventually stole away to the kitchens or the library, in less-conspicuous single units.

It was then that Severus entered the deserted common room, sheet music in hand.

He squinted into the gloom.

"Didn’t anybody hear about my banjo concert?"**  
**


End file.
